


Cherry Courage

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco makes a mistake which Pansy helps him fix.





	Cherry Courage

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Slytherin meddling.
> 
> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 204: Players, Cherries.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Cherry Courage

~

“Salazar!” Draco cried as he entered his kitchen clad in pajamas, only to see Pansy sitting there. “What have I told you about just showing up uninvited? What if I’d been…entertaining?”

Pansy, sipping what smelled like coffee, smirked. “Are you?” She peered behind him. “Is he hot?”

“Fortunately, I’m alone.” 

“Unfortunately, you mean. Plus, you know we share everything. What’s yours is mine and what’s mine is mi—”

Holding up a hand, Draco sat, Levitated over a cup and the coffee pot, and poured himself some. “Right,” he said once, he’d taken a sip. “You were babbling?”

Pansy stuck her tongue out at him. “Just for that, no happy juice for you.” Extracting a flask from her purse, she poured some into her cup.

Draco snorted. “Hand it over.” 

Smirking, she did.

Taking a sip of the result, Draco hummed. “Tastes like cherries.” 

“Yummy, isn’t it? Cherry-flavoured Irish cream.” Pansy licked her lips. “Keeps me mellow.” 

Draco grunted. 

“May give you courage.”

Draco scowled.

“Did things go as well as expected with Saint Potter?” 

Draco smiled. 

“Oh, like that, was it? Guess it’s true what they say about Healer’s hands. Tell me everything.”

Draco shrugged. “There’s nothing to tell. We went back to his, we fucked, I came home.” 

“He just kicked you out?” she shrieked.

“He didn’t kick me out, I left before that happened.” 

Pansy narrowed her eyes. “You didn’t give him a chance to ask you to stay?” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Sometimes, there’s nothing better than some good old-fashioned, no strings attached, fucking, Pansy.”

“And you’re sure that’s all it was?” She sat back in her chair. “He may have wanted more than a one-off.” 

Heat settled low in Draco’s belly. “If he wants more, I’m up for it.” 

“You’re impossible.” Pansy shook her head. “Why are you trying to be a player when you’re not?” 

Draco open his mouth but Pansy steamrolled right over him. 

“What _you_ want an actual relationship with Potter. You have for ages, Draco, and I suspect he does, too. Now you may have bolloxed it up playing hard to get.” 

Her words hit him like a Bludger. Draco stared at her, coffee forgotten. “Salazar—” His voice cracked. “You really think he—?”

“Yes!” Shaking her head, Pansy patted his hand. “Darling, you really are clueless.” 

“Fuck.” Pushing aside the coffee, Draco groaned. “What should I do?”

“Floo him! Invite him to breakfast!”

Slumped in his chair, Draco shook his head. “What if all _he_ wanted was a one-off?”

“Oh for—” Standing up, Pansy walked over to the fireplace. Draco, face in his hands, only looked up when she said, “Harry Potter!” 

“Pansy, what the fuck are you doing?” he hissed. “Don’t—”

“Malfoy?” Potter’s face appeared in the fireplace, his expression changing when he saw Pansy. “Parkinson?” 

“Potter. I understand you and Draco spent some time together last night.” 

Potter’s eyes went wide. “Er—”

“Pansy!” Draco growled. 

Pansy tossed a smirk over her shoulder. “Relax,” she mouthed. Turning back to the fireplace, she said, “I only wanted to check that you’re okay. Draco’s feeling a bit…off today.” 

“He is?” Potter frowned. “I feel fine. Does…does he need me to assess him? I am a Healer.” 

“ _Are_ you?” Pansy hummed. “Oh, that’s right. Then yes, that would be helpful.” 

“I’ll be there in two minutes.” 

When the Floo closed, Draco snapped. “And what the fuck was that? You realise he’ll know there’s nothing wrong with me as soon as he gets here, right?” 

Pansy shrugged. “Make something up. Just make sure you’re naked when he arrives.” 

“You’re impossible,” Draco groaned. “I can’t pull one over on Potter.” 

Pansy raised an eyebrow. “Are you or are you not a Slytherin?” She waved a hand. “Make up a story!” She checked her watch. “You have a minute. Good luck, darling.” And, smirking, she Disapparated.

“One day I’m going to kill her!” he muttered, then, with one last look at his clock, he sprinted to he bedroom.

With a few swishes of his wand, he tidied up a bit, then, banishing his clothes, lay down in bed, mind racing. Grasping his cock, he hummed. “Ohh,” he moaned, as soon as he heard the Floo sound. “Potter—”

Potter hurried into Draco’s bedroom, coming to a dead stop when he saw Draco wanking. “You’re not sick!”

Draco smirked, continuing to wank. “Pansy has a loose definition of the word ‘sick'.” He licked his lips. “Although I could use a hand. Or a mouth.” 

Potter shook his head, but his fingers immediately went to the buttons on his robes. “Just for that I should leave you to deal with this yourself.” 

“But you won’t, will you?” murmured Draco. “As you can see, I’ve a big problem here.” 

Rolling his eyes, Potter climbed onto the bed. 

“You disagree?” Draco asked, eyebrow cocked. 

“I’m not disputing the size,” Potter said. He laughed. “Although I’d wager your ego’s bigger.” 

“Har, har,” said Draco, reaching for him. “Do you want to fuck or not?” 

“I’d love to fuck,” replied Potter, settling between Draco’s legs. “And since we’re at your place, maybe you won’t run off immediately afterward.” 

Draco opened his mouth to retort, but couldn’t, because his mouth was suddenly filled with Potter’s mobile tongue. 

They writhed together, Potter sliding his fingers between Draco’s parted thighs to prepare him. Not that Draco needed it, as loose as he still was from the night before. “Just…do it,” Draco gasped between kisses. “I’m ready.” 

Potter moaned, positioning Draco’s legs over his shoulders and pressing inside him. 

Closing his eyes, Draco arched, trying to take Potter as deeply as he could, his fingers clutching at Potter’s broad shoulders. He hissed as Potter bottomed out, and as his thick cock slid over his prostate on his way out. 

Draco felt Potter’s smile. “Good?” he whispered.

“And _I’m_ the one with the ego?” Draco muttered. 

Potter chuckled, thrusting back in, and then Draco couldn’t speak, he could only feel Potter’s hips grinding against him, his cock plunging into him over and over, could only take it as Potter owned him, possessed him. 

Pleasure rushed over him, Draco’s vision whiting out as he came, as it had the night before, and, just like the night before, Potter rode him through it before pounding away for a few more moments to find his own pleasure. When he came, it was with a low groan, his face tucked into the curve of Draco’s neck. 

“This time no one’s leaving,” Potter finally said. 

Staring at the ceiling, Draco smiled. “Suit yourself.” 

~


End file.
